Misunderstood
by Katsuharu Miyoku
Summary: Alex has a Mysterious Past. This is the explanation for his actions in golden sun. I Suck at summaries ProxImilValeshipping, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Violence. My First GS Fic Plz Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Katsu: Ohayo Gozaimasu!

Lunaris: Hi! 

Solaris: (Nods)

Katsu: We're gonna do an introduction first.  I'm Katsuharu Miyoku Im the Second in command of this group and the husband to the leader Lunaris. I Love to eat but I'm not fat (luckily) and the Action writer and Maintenance.

Lunaris: I'm Lunaris the Psychotic, Gun wielding female leader of this group. I'm the Humor and Editor Part of this Group I'm also Katsu's Wife.  Don't touch my chocolate!!!! 

Solaris: I'm Solaris the Intellectual of the group. I do the romance in the story. I'm Luna's Brother and the former Bishounen of the Elemental Wars Series We once wrote, but failed in. luckily after we do a few fics, then we'll get back to the way we used to be and rewrite that long ass story

Lunaris: Well were gonna call 1-800-Muses-R-US and Get a Muse… Was Gonna Need it… Bad…

Solaris: This is gonna be a fic about the reason Alex is so damn evil. So Here's out first GS fic Misunderstood 

Katsu: and By The way-

Jenna: (interrupting) they don't own golden Sun ^_^

Katsu: Jenna?

Lunaris:  The Muse is here!

Solaris: That's quick…

Jenna: Warning: Imilshipping and Proxshipping, Angst, Violence, Sexual themes (Nothing more than a PG-13) Brief Nudity. Hints of Valeshipping . Yay! I'm in it!

+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^

Misunderstood

Prologue to Book 1

Katsuharu Miyoku 

Solaris Celestius

Lunaris Celestius

The sun was setting over Imil as three Mysterious figures stood outside of the city gates. "Ok, We Have the swords, armor, Mercury star, and food. Now all we need is a Mercury adept." The first figure said. "That won't be hard."  The second stated. "There are few defenses and this place is loaded with Mercury adepts" "and luckily…" "They don't know much more than ply" the Third one finished "and on a third note, we can Pyroclasm them to death anyway…" The third one started to chuckle a bit at the thought of some free target practice while they continue on their journey. Their Journey to obtain the power of Alchemy to rule Weyard…

            Meanwhile, inside of Imil's Protective walls Young Alex was learning Ply as He, among others (Including Mia), attended an Adepts School for Children. 

            'Mia… Oh God I love her… But… What if …'  "Alex!" "Daydreaming again?" "Um No Mika-Sensei" "Well, if you weren't, than you should be able to cast Ply like the rest of the class, Hmm?" "Umm okay…" He put his hands out and makes a poor attempt at Ply "Sorry Mika-Sensei" "Okay Then the Punishment Will be…" A Man with a frantic look on his face rushes in "Mika-san! Two men and a woman wielding strong Mars Psynergy have just broken through the front gate!" "Children! Get underground now!" the 15 plus children opened a trapdoor in the floor and went to the cellar. All they heard were bloodcurdling screams as the Mysterious people were raiding the city. 

            In the aftermath of the battle stood two men Beside Puelle, Panting and Shivering. Puelle had a sad look on their face. Alex Ran out of the Building to his home to go get some consolation from his parents.

            What he then saw, Changed the rest of his life.

            What he saw was the corpses of his parents. The Crimson blood staining the Aquamarine hair of his parents       

            He Ran. He ran as hast as his legs could take him. Through the destroyed gate, and into the forest surrounding the snowbound town. 

            As he ran he ran into three figures. A man With Blue hair, a woman with blonde hair, both having Dragon scales on their shoulders. They were obviously from Prox. There was a third person. A teen with Brown hair and Soft Brown eyes

            "Are Y-You Mars adepts?" He Questioned the Figures. The two Proxians nodded.  "Y-You you Bastards!! You Killed My parents!"  As He Attacked the Man With his Fists crying and pounded His armor though it was Futile. "Whelp!" "Huh?" he looked up in fear "Are You from Imil?".  He nodded fearfully Well We Haven't Been There Yet." "Liars! You Killed My Parents!" "Shut Up Whelp!" "We haven't been there yet!"   

The Lady spoke up in a softer tone "We've been following a small Party that has the Mercury star that they Stole from the sanctum, but the got too far ahead of us. What Happened?" He explained what they saw. "Well Go Back Home, We Have better things to do than Hang around with a little whelp!"  "…" was the only Reply Alex Gave

He left the party of three and walked over to a branch not too far away. He grabbed the rope the children hung from the tree to swing on. And relooped it to a well done noose…

To Be Continued…

+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^*+*^

Katsu: Whaddaya Think?

Solaris: Good? Bad? 

Jenna: Review! (Huge puppy dog  eyes)  Pweeze? For Me? NO FLAMES! OR YOULL GET THE REAL THING!

Lunaris: yeah review, or else (Cocks Shotgun) got it? (BTW it's a Prologue its Going to be shorter than most of our chappies We'll Do a Little Skit Before and After the Next Chapter)


	2. Payback is a Bitch

Solaris: Well those two are working on something… But what?

Jenna: Hmm… I don't know, they said something about a long gun… Lets listen in

Katsuharu: (Through door) Lunaris... you sure you wanna do this?

Lunaris: (Through door) I'm sure… its not like I haven't done this before…

Katsuharu: Ok… in I go… 

Lunaris: A little deeper…

Katsu: Like this?

Lunaris: Yeah…

Katsu: A little faster?

Lunaris: Yeah pump a little faster

Katsu: Its not coming out!

Lunaris: Oh no you're stuck!!

(Solaris and Jenna stop listening through door, both facefault)

Solaris: [Sweatdropping] Ummm…

Jenna: Ok I'm going in!

Solaris: Jenna, No!

Jenna: [Walking in] Oh my god! It's huge! And long too! 

Solaris: Perverted muse… [Sweatdrops] 

Jenna: Does it work?

Lunaris: Nope we haven't got the laser to work… Unfortunately… the stupid battery wouldn't get pumped in and nothing came out of the laser… then Katsu gets stuck in the machine… lets try again later…

Solaris: [sigh] on with the fic…

Jenna: And oh yeah, Vyctori, Gundam Diablo and Flowers of Moss, Thanks for the reviews and Yes they're gonna need all the help they can get with me...n_n and once again the almighty typist Katsu does the all caps thing. This time though Solaris is typing because of the first hints of romance in this one. Expect long, intellectual words that you won't understand without a dictionary or a WORKING [hints at Katsu] Brain. BTW Lunaris, is Solaris single?

Lunaris: Yup!

Jenna: n_n Warning if you are an avid "All Antagonists are Evil" Supporter turn back now! Oh yeah We don't own Golden Sun!

Solaris: ^_^; umm… on with the fic! (BTW big plot change! We will replace Felix in the Party of three due to the storyline. the     name of the OC is Sirius) 

Warning if you are an avid "All Antagonists are Evil" Supporter turn back now. LOVE TRIANGLE! Oh yeah, We don't own Golden Sun!

VALESHIPPING/IMILSHIPPING! 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Misunderstood: Jealousy is a Bitch

Ages:   Saturos: 18

            Menardi: 18

            Sirius: 17

            Alex: 13

            Mia: 12

            Alex would have died that day, if not for two facts. One that Saturos, Sirius and Menardi were walking in the general direction of Alex, and because someone of great power was looking out for Alex. 

            Saturos saw Alex and stopped in his tracks. He had the noose half stuck on his head, trying to untangle it from it from his hair. 

            " Well time to stop this now…" Saturos sighed and advanced towards Alex's position

Menardi and Sirius, who were carrying Bags on their backs, approached the general area of Saturos "How do you carry these blasted things?" she said indirectly. Though she, Sirius and Saturos were carrying the same amount of weight, Saturos was physically stronger than Menardi and Sirius

"Listen here, Whelp!" Saturos was yelling at the preteen "What in Mars's name do you think you're doing?"

            "Ending it!" Alex sobbed "Ending it all!"

"Are you saying no one here cares about you?!?" Menardi stated, calm, cool and collected. 

"No…" He mumbled, barely above a whisper

"Come with us…" Sirius said "We'll show you its not so bad" he stated with a warm smile

"Yes… Ummm…" Alex said, trying to figure out what to call them

"Saturos" 

"Menardi"

"Sirius" Said with a smile

Alex nodded and followed them, in hopes they will solve their problems. Little did they know, they would play a big role in each others lives…

Meanwhile, in Vale, young Jenna and Garet are having a "Disagreement"… Or so Jenna puts it

            "What in the world are you doing?!?" Jenna fumed "How dare you rummage my things!?!"

            "Ummm… all I did was a little harmless reading…" Garet mumbled

            "Harmless!?!"  She had veins popping out of her head

            "Ummm… gotta go!" Garet said as he ran off 

            'Hmm… How do I get back at that doofus… wait, I can kill two birds with one stone… heh heh heh…'

Back to the outside of Imil 

            "Who do you have that still cares about you? Because you would not be ending this situation if you break someone's heart because you had a tragedy." Menardi said angrily 

            "What do you know about this?" Alex Protested

            "You are Lucky Whelp! There is no way you had it worse than we did! I never met my parents! My father left and my mother died giving birth to me! How dare you?"

            Menardi was nearly in tears. Though it was a little out of character for her, Alex and Saturos struck a chord in her heart, which in turn wrought her to tears. She attempted to hold them back, but to no avail they traveled the rest of the way to Imil only to be turned away at the by the three figures 

            "Oh no… those guys…" Alex said, breaking down into tears as the last set finished drying "Bastards!" He yelled at them "You killed my parents!" He Grabbed Saturos's Sword and Attempted to lift it someone grabbed his wrist, Pulled Back the Sword, Swung it… 

            "No!"

Back in vale…

            "Jealousy works for me! Heh heh heh… and so does heartbreak…" Jenna said with an evil smirk as he walked over to Isaac and Garet. "Hi Boys!" she said with a hint of seduction in her voice

            "Hey Jenna" Isaac said. Surprisingly he didn't turn redder than Garet's hair, considering he has a huge crush on her. 

            "Please don't hurt me!" Garet said in fear of what they would do next

            Jenna walked over to Garet… Got face to face…. And kissed him dead on the lips, turning him even more red than his hair. Then she turned and walked away…

            TBC

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

            Solaris: Jenna… Can you do me a favor 

            Jenna: Yes Solaris-chan… 

            Solaris: Umm… Could you… Umm… Get off of me… Umm… this position isn't Right…

            Jenna: What? Do you prefer to be on top? I would be happy to oblige…

            Solaris: [blushing] No it's just that I don't like you in THAT way

            Jenna: Of course you do…

            Solaris: [angrily] Get off of me! I'm not your boyfriend!! (Tosses Jenna into her room, which is across the hall) 

            Jenna: [Shrugs] ill get you my little Bishounen… Right after some of this Chocolate I found in Lunaris's Room

            ???: Katsu!!! Solaris!!! Jenna!!!

            Jenna: aww, crap!

            Lunaris: [Enraged] WHO TOOK MY CHOCOLATE!!!

Jenna: [cheerfully] Oh I did!

Lunaris: [Fuming] You Fiend! Ahhhhh! You took my chocolate!!!!

Jenna: Yup!

Lunaris: Silver!!!! Moon!!! B-

Jenna [Waving finger] Bad Author! You cant do that!

Lunaris: What do you mean

Jenna: Read the contract from 1-800-Muses-R-US

Lunaris: (Mumbles the document while reading) Do not hurt muse or legal action will be taken! I didn't sign this!!! 

Jenna: No Katsu did and you no he's stupid…

Katsu: Hey! I resent that! 

Lunaris: I'm sure you do Katsuharu-Chan, but I have business to take care of…

Jenna: That being said only a few things are left

1. Piers, Sheba, Saturos, Menardi, and all other Muses should change to Muses R Us Where you can Contract Out     your author

2. Review or me and my Bishonen will Kill you and/or Make out in your- 

            Solaris: Hey! Cut that out!

            Jenna:

3. Note that there will be a few plot changes including 

A. Saturos and Menardi do not die at the Venus Lighthouse

B. The ages are Slightly different

C. The OC is added (He will die for plot reasons)

Jenna: Thank you, oh yeah and Review and did I mention review n_~


	3. Aftershocks

Katsuharu: Ahhhhh!!!!!!! 

Angry Mob: Get back here!!

Katsu: *Immolates* [Transforms into Oni-Katsu] 

Oni-Katsu: DIE! FOOLISH KNAVES! *Toasts Mob* HAHAHA!!!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE ALMIGHTY ONI-KATSUHARU!!! HAHAHAHAHA *Cough* *****Cough* Ow… [Changes back]

Katsu: *sighs* … Luckily that was what was left of the mob at Yoshimi's place… *Read his fic, Weyard Weekly, to understand that one*.

Jenna: *dressed in a suit with a pair of reading glasses on* Miyoku-San, Celestius-Sama will see you now.

Katsu: Jenna? What in Weyard are you doing? 

Jenna: *shrugs*

Katsu: *sighs* Which one?

Jenna: *Goes starry eyed* Solaris!

Katsu: *Walks from Studio to Solaris's apartment* Yea- *Thwap!*

Solaris: *Cracking knuckles* you got Akiko on my case about your method of advertising!

Katsu:  *mumbling* Baka… 

Katsu: We haven't updated in a while thanks to Lunaris, Miss "I gotta flip off everyone who cuts me off" we got into a car accident and we had to deal with the aftershocks of that, and then my computer wipes due to the Viruses we got due to the lack of spam blockers thanks to bigmailbox.net… its been hectic but we will try to update every two or so nights until we're caught up.

ANNOUNCEMENT!!

We are hosting a Birthday Party-fic for Solaris and Lunaris! *They're twins* And any author who has

Written a Half Decent Fic Is a Member of FF.net Gives any form of a good description 

Characters from Golden sun, Final fantasy tactics advance, Zelda, Sonic the hedgehog, Random muses, and an appearance by Solaris and Lunaris's former muse, Renamon! There will be a show by Darmani, Mikau, Deku Link, and Link from Majora's Mask! And many authors whose invites Lunaris accepts will be in the fic in a Positive way (Unless otherwise stated by the author in question). 

This is also a universal invitation for qualifying authors and remember, the more info on how you want to be presented, the larger of a part you get! DO NOT LEAVE YOUR INVITATION REPLY IN A REVIEW! E-MAIL ME! At:

Solaris_Celestius@yahoo.com 

I'm tired of playing secretary… it will still be accepted if you email it to me but I don't like replying to 3 emails an hour and the running the info to Solaris then Solaris makes me reply to them… I have this fic to write dammit!

Submit Before 10/21/03

Disclaimer: Katsuharu, Solaris and Lunaris Do not own Golden Sun. and if you believe we do you're a Jack--

Katsu: *Interrupting* On with the fic!!!

And Sirius quickly ran in front of the blade and clashed into it with his twin Blades of Megaera. The other two slashed either side of him causing him to fall with two gashes on either side of his tunic. Behind the two men and a woman stood young Mia, the gifted girl of Imil. That was all it took for Alex to grab one of the Blades of Megaera as Alex started to glow a light blue. His eyes turned a glowing sky blue and he went into a rage fueled by the light amounts of power emanating from the Mercury Lighthouse.

"Ill Make you wish you had never been born!" he yelled as he sped off towards one of the men and made an attempt to swing. He missed, and the blade's weight swung back towards his head, knocking him out… 

He awoke in Imil with Mia, Alex's Mother, and Sirius next to his bedside. 

           "By Iris I have a headache…" Alex groaned. "…Ugh…" 

           "Stay still…" Alex's mother said as she cast Ply.

           "Foolish child… you shouldn't have swung that sword…" Sirius said with a warm smile "you'll be okay kid, just don't go swinging any more swords okay?" he chuckled as he ruffled his hair

           "*Mumbling*…"

           "Huh?" Sirius said, confused

           "Don't… *Trails off into Mumbling*"

           "Speak up child, Mr. Sirius here can't hear you," his mother scolded "Don't Mumble."

           "Don't touch my hair!" Alex yelled and then pouted.

           "Sor-ry Mr. Sensitive!" Sirius Laughed,

           "There. All done." His mother said as she finished healing him

           "Sirius, are you okay?" Alex said indicating towards the bandages. 

           Sirius Nodded and said "Just a nick or two, I'm fine."

           "Just a nick or two?!? I had to pull you from near death and you call that a nick or two!?!" Alex's Mother yelled at Sirius. "Pbhhht… Nick or two…*trails off…*

           He put his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly. "Well I guess I forgot that…"

           "Mia, are you-" Alex noticed that Mia had left. "Mia…"

           Night came soon, but Alex was restless due to the fact that he had been asleep for 2 days. He was deep in his own thoughts, about Satyuros, Menardi and Sirius. 'They saved my life, but show no emotion about it," He thought "I wish I was as strong as Saturos, Menardi or even Sirius, who looks a little on the scrawny side…" he then thought of Menardi " Menardi is pretty beautiful for a Proxian lady and Mia is just Beautiful… Period…" his thoughts were broken as Mia, who had been awake worrying about Alex. He hadn't eaten or slept since the fight. She was carrying a small plate of food and her plan was to coax him to eat. She placed the food down and had a small smile forming on her face. 

           "Ummm… I wanted to thank you for trying to protect me back there. That was quite brave," 

           Alex was blushing "You're welcome Mia." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder "and remember, I will always be there for you, I promise that from this day forward and forevermore"

           Mia was now blushing too. "And I will always make sure you are safe from harm as well," she said as she pulled him into a deep friendly hug *hey this isn't a romance fic, but Solaris wanted me to put that in*

           "Friends to the end?" Alex asked with a smile. 

           Mia nodded and kissed him on the cheek and walked out leaving a very red Alex.

           "Hmmm… there and as a final touch…" A very mischievous Jenna said with a grin as she put her mothers lipstick and kissed two letters with the two letters written to Isaac and Garet making kiss prints on both of them. She then put each under a pillow as both said to meet her tomorrow at 3:30 after lessons from Kraden after-school. 

Isaac was walking down the plaza as directed in Jenna's Letter as was Garet but Garet was walking down an opposite path. Garet was taking the long path and Isaac was taking the short one. Jenna Walked up to Isaac and locked him into a deep kiss as Garet was walking down to the meeting place…

Katsu: Okay I finally got to do more writing. The reason is funny yet serious at the same time. 

           Luna, Solaris 2 friend and I were driving in our average looking Toyota SUV (My SUV…_) and I let Luna Drive as she just recently got her driver's license and was using that liberty in my car and not Solaris's (Solaris wasn't lazy, he got his car and license ASAP) she decided to use the liberty of her middle finger with a Drunk driver and he purposely crashed into us. Lunaris broke her arm and Solaris got a concussion and was vomiting his guts out for a week. I came out unscratched but I'll be hitchhiking with Solaris for a while, and Luna can't even LOOK at my car keys well enough touch them. I doubt Solaris is gonna let her use his. And no, this isn't a hoax it's the reason I didn't update immediately.  Gomen!

Plug time! 

Solaris and Lunaris's Party is coming soon and Invitations stop being accepted on the 15th of October 2003 and it will start on their B-day of the 20th of October. The Prologue will be put up within the next few days with a list of Authors muses and Guest stars!

Renamon: I'm gonna be there right Katsuharu-Sama 

Katsu: Ummm… Renamon? Don't you have your own section?

Renamon: I was buried under Digimon Yaoi fics and just escaped the horror. 

Katsu: Ok, but return to your post anyway

Renamon: *Mumbling expletives*

Lunaris: Just review, just because I have one arm doesn't mean I don't have pistols

Jenna: Yeah! I'll torch your body too!

Katsu: *nods*


End file.
